The Inu Crew Meets Music
by Lady Chango
Summary: How would Inu Yasha+crew react to certain kinds of music? I decided to find out. Sprinkles of romance to sweeten it up. Upped the rating b-cuz chapter 13 is spiced heavily with cuss words. I felt it was necessary. This fic is coming to a close!
1. Inu Yasha Meets Rap

Eve: New story!  
  
Aaliyah: This is for my love of music.  
  
Eve: Oh yeah, this'll be good...  
  
Aaliyah: Don't own the lyrics or Inu Yasha.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch1: Inu Yasha Meets Rap (50 Cent feat. Brooklyn - In Da Hood)  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are in Kagome's room in her time.  
  
"Why the fuck are we here, Kagome?!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"I want to see how you react to certain types of music. Now calm down!" Kagome said and put a CD in her stereo.  
  
[Chorus: Brooklyn]  
  
I still be riding through the 'hood  
  
Into Compton, it's all good  
  
From Southside Queens to Inglewood  
  
We representin' like we should  
  
[50 Cent]  
  
I'm hot boy, I told you before  
  
Got that Benz and that Hummer off the showroom floor  
  
I know you hate it when I pop up, wrist all rocked up  
  
In The 'hood, empty niggas locked up, they rats all knocked up  
  
Baby after baby, the 'hood is crazy  
  
Niggas'll set you up and wet you up, trust me they shady  
  
Got a pet bulldog, I keep under my linen  
  
It don't bark, they spark when the revolver spinnin'  
  
We winnin'  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[50 Cent]  
  
Hold up, hold up, get a good look at my rims  
  
God damn, look at them twenty-fours diamonds spin  
  
Now the D's, they harass me in the 'hood  
  
a few times, niggas try to blast me in the 'hood  
  
Fuck it's all good  
  
Catch me in the coupe - on the lean  
  
Wit' needles and samples and diesels for the fiends  
  
The money stay on my mind, so I stay on the grind  
  
Plus niggas like to stun, so I stay wit' my nine  
  
I ain't the type nigga that be out, runnin' his mouth  
  
Talkin' gangsta and shit, with my gun in the house  
  
Now homie, you better get to know me better  
  
Before you be bleedin' pints of blood into Iceberg sweater  
  
When the tails come flyin' up out the beretta  
  
You gon' feel like it's yo' fault and say "Man I knew better"  
  
Look dogg, I don't play that shit  
  
I pull that thing out I'ma spray that shit  
  
That how I get down  
  
[Brooklyn]  
  
Brooklyn she's so sick in the hood  
  
Got these fat bitches get the spit in the hood  
  
'Cause I throw diamonds, shot that fifth in the hood  
  
That's what you get for talkin' all that shit in the hood  
  
Yeah I'm still a minor, remember this  
  
Everything Brooklyn choppy broads still behind ya  
  
Brooklyn to Compton it's all good  
  
Get robbed, get shot, shit is poppin' in the hood  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked and looked at the speechless Inu Yasha.  
  
"That wuz madd cool, yo!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Hell yeah, homie, it was off da hook!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Ja Rule is off the hook and on the money!" Sango smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"It was off the hizzle fo shizzle!" Shippo grinned.  
  
"Omigod...what have I done?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Aaliyah: Yeah, I changed the rap. I recently stopped liking Ja Rule, so now my current music obsession is 50 Cent and the Diplomats. 


	2. Inu Yasha Meets Dance

Aaliyah: Next chapter already!  
  
Eve: This is for fun, so we don't really mind if we don't get reviews.  
  
Aaliyah: Reviews would be really nice though...  
  
Eve: Yeah, so review anyways! Don't own the lyrics or Inu Yasha.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch2 Inu Yasha Meets Love Songs by Aaliyah A.K.A. Eve  
After Kagome got everyone to stop with the gangsta talk, she decided to try another type of music she hope wouldn't have the same effect.  
  
There's something about her  
  
You know, it's the way that she carries herself  
  
She's just so bad  
  
Ooh, I don't know  
  
Her style, her mind  
  
Compares to nothing on this Earth  
  
She's not the kind to share  
  
Only God knows what she's worth  
  
I got to show her that I want her  
  
I recognize that she is bad  
  
If I can't have her then I'll go crazy  
  
Spending all my time just chasing  
  
I got to show her that I want her  
  
I recognize that she is bad  
  
If I can't have her then I'll go crazy  
  
Spending all my time just chasing  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(She's incredible baby, ooh)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(Oh baby)  
  
I hope to find her there  
  
Gotta make some eye contact  
  
She's not the kind to stare  
  
Move quick or lose her fast  
  
I got to show her that I want her  
  
I recognize that she is bad  
  
If I can't have her then I'll go crazy  
  
Spending all my time just chasing  
  
I got to show her that I want her  
  
I recognize that she is bad  
  
If I can't have her then I'll go crazy  
  
Spending all my time just chasing  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(Ooh baby, she's incredible baby, ooh)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(There she goes)  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(You're incredible baby)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(There she goes, come on)  
  
Spending all my time watching that girl go  
  
(Dance)  
  
Gotta love her when she moves  
  
(Get down girl)  
  
Spending all my time watching that girl go  
  
(Dance)  
  
Gotta love her when she moves  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(She's incredible)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(Ooh, there she goes baby)  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(Ooh baby, you're incredible baby)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(There she goes, baby)  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(Ooh baby, she's incredible baby, ooh)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(There she goes)  
  
Her eyes, her smile  
  
Her skin, her smell, her hair  
  
(Oh)  
  
Her walk, her talk  
  
Her way her savoir faire  
  
There she goes  
  
(There she goes)  
  
I got to show her that I want her  
  
I recognize that she is bad  
  
If I can't have her then I'll go crazy  
  
Spending all my time just chasing  
  
Spending all my time watching that girl go  
  
(Dance)  
  
Gotta love her when she moves  
  
(Get down girl)  
  
Spending all my time watching that girl go  
  
(Dance)  
  
Gotta love her when she moves  
  
After Kagome got everyone to stop with the gangsta talk, she decided to try another type of music.  
  
"How'd you like it?" Kagome asked when the song finished.  
  
Inu Yasha sat and stared at the wall for a moment. Sango started making out with Miroku. Kagome gulped when she saw them. Inu Yasha gave her a wicked grin and pounced on her, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"Sets a romantic mood, don't you think?" She stayed speechless, and didn't fight when Inu Yasha kissed her. Actually, she deepened it and played with his tongue. "You kiss so much better than Kikyo." He said against her lips.  
  
Well, that was the first time she liked being compared to Kikyo. As long as she was better than that psycho bitch.  
  
Shippo took refuge under a pillow to avoid the yucky adult stuff going on right in front of him.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Eve: Ah, pointless fluff...  
  
Aaliyah: Can't you just feel the love when you hear certain music? It makes you feel romancy when you hear it!  
  
Eve: It certainly had an effect on Inu Yasha *wink*  
  
Aaliyah: Not to mention everyone else in the room besides Shippo *wink, wink*  
  
Eve: Can't you feel the love? 


	3. Inu Yasha Meets Rock

Eve: I like this fic, it's short and sweet.  
  
Aaliyah: Yeah!  
  
Eve: OK, here's another chap 4 ya. Oh, yeah...I don't own the lyrics of any of the songs or Inu Yasha.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch3 Inu Yasha Meets Rock  
  
Well, now Kagome knew what turned Inu Yasha on...But on to the music testing.  
  
special, you think your special you do,  
  
I can see it in your eyes I can see it when you laugh at me look down  
  
on me and, you walk around on me just one more fight  
  
about your leadership and I will straight up leave your shit  
  
cause I've had enough of this and now I'm pissed (yeah)  
  
this time I'm a let it all come out this time I'm a stand up  
  
and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time I'm a let it all come out this time  
  
I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway just one more  
  
fight about a lotta things and I will give up everything to be on my own again,  
  
free again this time I'm a let it all come out this time  
  
I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time I'm a let it all come out this time  
  
I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
no ya never know when your gonna go someday  
  
you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
no ya never know when your gonna go just one more fight  
  
and I'll be history yes I will straight up leave your shit  
  
and you'll be the one who's left missing me (yeah)  
  
this time I'm a let it all come out this time  
  
I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway this time I'm a let it all come out this time I'm a stand up  
  
and shout I'm a do things my way,  
  
it's my way, my way  
  
or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
when ya never know when your gonna go someday  
  
you'll see things my way cause you never know,  
  
when ya never know  
  
Inu Yasha curled into a fetal position and rocked up and down. "So loud...SO LOUD!!!!!"  
  
"I've gone deaf!!!" Miroku wailed and ran around the room in circles.  
  
"Stop screaming..." Sango whimpered and sucked her thumb.  
  
Shippo had passed out on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Well...I guess I shouldn't play that stuff anymore..." Kagome said to no one in particular.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Eve: We never really liked rock...  
  
Aaliyah: We're more rap people. I like flowing in a slow jam.  
  
Eve: NE-ways...please review! We need to be assured that we have some writing ability left... 


	4. Inu Yasha Meets Salsa

Eve: Hola, wassup everybody? Eve here with the other half of my spirit.  
  
Aaliyah: Only a few people like this story...  
  
Eve: A few is better than none I say.  
  
Aaliyah: Enough people liked it for us to continue.  
  
Eve: So we kindly introduce you to the next chapter. Don't own anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch4 Inu Yasha Meets Salsa  
  
"Note to self: Never play rock loud when everyone is present." Kagome said to herself and put in another CD.  
  
Baby  
  
Me atrapas  
  
Me enloqueces  
  
Con tu cuerfo me tienes  
  
Justoen el punto que quieres  
  
Donde el alma sepierde  
  
Baby  
  
Provocando yo se muy bien  
  
Lo que esta pensando  
  
Ahora sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo  
  
Me vuelves loco con tu  
  
Cruel movimento  
  
Como quisiera con mis labos tocarte  
  
Acariciarte  
  
Seducirte y amarte  
  
[Coro:]  
  
Oh baby  
  
Please  
  
Dame dame dame  
  
Quiero sentir  
  
Dame dame dame  
  
Todo de ti  
  
Quiero quiero quiero  
  
Perderme en tu pasion y tu desed  
  
Dame dame dame  
  
Me llames  
  
Me dices que me quieres  
  
Y que me das la vida solo por tenerme  
  
Te pido un poco mas de tu tempo  
  
No mes ve que estoy muriendo  
  
Tan solo por un beso  
  
Es urgente tenerte en mis brazos  
  
sin ti me voy hundiendo despacio  
  
Que mas de sino es para siempre  
  
Lo que sientes  
  
Sold se que solo al mirate quiero tenerte  
  
Poeme aguello que quieeras cuando quieras  
  
Si no es amor basta con tu pasion  
  
"That was Jennifer Lopez, like it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Asi, asi." Miroku answered. Kagome gave him a strange look.  
  
"Jennifer Lopez es un puta, no?" Inu Yasha said and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"How in hell does listening to a song make you bilingual?!" Kagome screamed and busted the CD.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Asi, asi=so-so  
  
¿Jennifer Lopez es un puta, no?=Jennifer Lopez is a whore, no?  
  
Eve: We really can't speak that much Spanish...  
  
Aaliyah: Are the words to the song right?  
  
Eve: Hell if I know.  
  
Aaliyah: *sweatdrop* We don't think J. Lo is a whore; we were just trying to give Inu Yasha something rude to say in Spanish. 


	5. Inu Yasha Meets Blues

Eve: I have the best song for this chapter!  
  
Aaliyah: Thanks to InuLibby for the inspiration!  
  
Eve: I had the idea first...  
  
Aaliyah: Yeah, well she reminded me of what song we were going to use for it. I'm listening now and I think that it's perfect for this!  
  
Eve: Well, I could have thought about the same thing...  
  
Aaliyah: I never explained myself earlier. Eve and I am the same person, but Eve is the evil and I am the good. We balance each other like yin and yang. OK, onto story! Don't own anything! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch5 Inu Yasha Meets the Blues  
  
"OK, never have them listen to anything in Spanish..." Kagome said to herself and popped in yet another CD.  
  
you took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
  
You were always crazy like that  
  
I watched from my window,  
  
always felt I was outside looking in on you  
  
You were always the mysterious one  
  
with dark eyes and careless hair,  
  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
  
you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
  
besides some comment on the weather  
  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
  
and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
You're breaking my heart  
  
You always brilliant in the morning  
  
Smoking you cigarettes, and talking over coffee  
  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,  
  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of you loved ones  
  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
  
Somebody more like myself  
  
These foolish games are tearing me, you're tearing me, you're tearing me apart  
  
your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
  
you were always like that  
  
Inu Yasha had laid his head in Kagome's lap, and Kagome blushed when she realized it.  
  
"That was sad." He said simply and she stroked his ears.  
  
Miroku and Sango were crying on each others shoulders and Shippo was crying into Kagome's sheets. Kagome sweatdropped and kept stroking Inu Yasha's dog ears. He looked at her seriously.  
  
"Do I make you hurt, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. "When I say mean things to you...does it hurt your heart?"  
  
"Um..." She didn't get a chance to finish, because Inu Yasha had crushed her lips with his.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said against her lips and looked into her eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
"I'll forgive you..." His ears perked up, eager to please. "...if you give me another kiss" He smirked, gently and passionately kissed her. "I forgive you..." She whispered and kissed him again.  
  
Everyone else was too busy crying on one another's shoulders to notice the heartwarming scene unfold. That was good for Kagome, because she would blush hot enough to catch fire if anyone said anything later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aaliyah: God, I love that song...  
  
Eve: That was Jewel: Foolish Games.  
  
Aaliyah: It reminds me a little bit of Inu + Kago's relationship...  
  
Eve: Yeah *yawn* c'mon, I wanna finish another chapter of choices b4 we go to sleep.  
  
Aaliyah: *snore* 


	6. Inu Yasha Meets R&B

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch6: Inu Yasha Meets TLC  
  
The group had fallen asleep, but Inu Yasha was looking through the CDs. He came upon a TLC CD and looked through the leaflet. He read a song called 'Damaged'. He almost screamed at the resemblance to his situation with Kagome. He nudged the girl awake and gave her the CD. With a questioning look, she popped the CD in and listened to the song.  
  
I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes  
  
Don't always say, what's on my mind  
  
You know that I've been hurt, by some girl  
  
But I don't wanna mess up this time  
  
[BRIDGE] And I really, really, really care  
  
And I really, really, really want you  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
  
Cuz I don't want to lose you  
  
If you really, really, really care  
  
Then maybe you can hang through  
  
I hope you understand  
  
It's nothing to you  
  
[CHORUS] My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
  
Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine  
  
I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through  
  
Don't know what you got yourself into  
  
And I really, really, really care (And I care about you so much)  
  
And I really, really, really want you (I really do want you)  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
  
Cuz I don't want to lose you (Cuz I don't want to lose you)  
  
If you really, really, really care (If you care for me like you say)  
  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
  
My heart's at a low (low)  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that (I think you should know)  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that)  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)  
  
I think you should know that (I think you should know that)  
  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged)  
  
I'm falling in love (I love you so)  
  
There's one disadvantage (I love you so)  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
And I really, really, really want you  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
  
Cuz I don't want to lose you  
  
If you really, really, really care  
  
Then maybe you can hang through  
  
I hope you understand  
  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you)  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that (Ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)  
  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)  
  
I'm falling in love (Falling in love with you baby, yeah)  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
Kagome listened to the words carefully and realized the meaning. She started to cry and embraced Inu Yasha tightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha...I understand..." Kagome sobbed into Inu Yasha's haori.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, too, Kagome..." Inu Yasha said softly into Kagome's hair.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Inu Yasha." Kagome smiled and he felt a deep sense of relief. He let out a sigh and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Aaliyah: Thanks to Lil' Mout for the inspiration!  
  
Eve: Hey, I still exist y'know. I AM your muse.  
  
Aaliyah: ANY-ways, I downloaded the song on kazaa and realized it fit Kag + Inu's relationship so well, it would be injustice not to point it out.  
  
Eve: Yeah, so REVIEW! 


	7. Inu Yasha Meets Country

Aaliyah: I don't own Inu Yasha or the lyrics, so don't sue me!  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Country (The Dixie Chicks: Landslides)  
  
Kagome got up and yawned. She tried to move and heard a growl and an arm tightened around her waist. She blushed when she remembered falling asleep in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
"Stop moving, I'm tired." Inu Yasha grumbled and tightened his arms around her. She giggled and kissed him on the nose lovingly. He reluctantly let her go and she grabbed some clothes to put on after her shower. Kagome popped in another CD and left the group to listen to the soft music. Inu Yasha snoozed lightly and listened to the music pour from the stereo.  
  
I took my love and I took it down  
  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
  
What is love  
  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older too  
  
Well...  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older, too  
  
Well I'm getting older too  
  
So, take this love and take it down  
  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down  
  
Kagome finished her shower and changed. She walked back into the room and Inu Yasha grabbed her to pull her into another warm embrace.  
  
"Did you like it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." He mumbled and smiled softly.  
  
"...I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome."  
  
*kisses*  
  
"Whoa, Inu Yasha and Kagome are making out! MOOO~OOM!!!!!!!" Souta yelled, effectively waking up the whole goddamn house, and, more importantly, Miroku.  
  
"You finally did it, Inu Yasha! I'm proud of you! You know what the next step is, right? I'll explain it if you need me to!" Sango smacked Miroku over the head for being a pervert. Therefore, chaos ensued and Kagome's mom gave Kagome a lecture on how you shouldn't make out when your little brother is watching and responsibility and blah, blah, blah...You know that parent crap. Reminds me of the hassle at my house in the morning... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aaliyah: You guys are pissing me off about the kinds of music I didn't include, I always say give the people what they want, but even that has limits.  
  
Eve: Aaliyah can only update so much at a time. We used the first kinds of music that came to mind, OK? You complain WAY too damn much for us to handle. We'll put any type of music you want, but all you have to do is request, not get on our asses about it! I'm sick of it! Aaliyah's sick of it!!! We'll put all kinds of goddamn music, just GIVE US SOME TIME! Thank you.  
  
Aaliyah: Techno's coming next. I don't really know many kinds of punk rock music since I don't listen to it much, so give me some requests. I might try disco, I'm not even sure what bluegrass is...  
  
Eve: REVIEW! 


	8. Inu Yasha Meets Techno

Inu Yasha Meets Music by Aaliyah, who doesn't own Inu Yasha. ^__^  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Techno (DJ Sammy: Heaven)  
  
"Damn that Souta...Little badger brat..." Kagome mumbled to herself and put in her techno CD.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're I heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
oh thinkin' about our younger years  
  
there was only you and me  
  
we were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
but that's over now  
  
you keep me coming back for more  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're I heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
there's a lot that I can say  
  
but just hold me now  
  
cuz our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
we're in heaven  
  
love is all that I need  
  
And I find it there in your heart  
  
it isn't to hard to see  
  
we're I heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
"Damn, that bitch sounds drugged!" Inu Yasha said and Kagome smacked him on the head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"That's one of my favorites! The people that dance to this are usually high actually..."  
  
"Why would anyone want to dance when they're high as a kite?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome, what's 'high'?" Shippo asked. Everyone turned red and (excluding Shippo, who had a confused look on his face) sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older, Shippo..." Kagome tried to crack a smile and stroked Shippo on his furry head.  
  
Shippo's face fell after hearing the dreaded words adults always used when they didn't want him to know what they were talking about. He would ask Souta later maybe...  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: Poor Shippo...There we go, you wanted some techno, and you got it. I still need some punk rock examples, I'm at a loss here...if you really want a song, tell me the name and I'll put it in. Adios! 


	9. Inu Yasha Meets Punk Rock:Party

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Punk Rock: The Party Part I  
  
(t.A.T.u. - Not Gonna Get Us A.K.A. Nas De Dogonjat)  
  
Kagome was getting the house ready for a party. Her mom, Souta, and grandpa had gone out. *Might as well have a good time with Inu Yasha while he's in this good mood*  
  
People started coming in and she motioned to Shippo, who turned on the stereo system in the living room.  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
  
Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand,  
  
They don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us,  
  
they're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Inu Yasha was dancing like crazy. "Inu Yasha in tha HIZ~OUSE!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm on fire baby!" Miroku said and started dancing with Sango.  
  
"The party's not a party 'til Shippo come through!" Shippo yelled into a mic and everyone cheered.  
  
Sango started chugging beers while a bunch of guys around her cheered "GO, GO, GO!" Miroku was shooting craps with some guys. Inu Yasha was dancing with Kagome.  
  
And this was just the beginning of the party.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: Most people didn't like Pink, so I decided to change it to something I would think is Punk, or Pop at least. 


	10. Inu Yasha Meets Club:The Afterparty

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Club (Nelly: Hot in Herre)  
  
Party Part II: The After Party  
  
The after party was at Kagome's friends' house and it picked up from there. Kagome and Inu Yasha had successfully gotten themselves drunk and were grinding (the dance) Miroku had won thousands of dollars in the crap game, and Sango was still chugging beers.  
  
*BELCH* Everyone turned and looked at Sango and started cheering.  
  
"I AM SO BADD!" Sango yelled and did a victory dance.  
  
"PARTY OVER HERRE! WE GONNA BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!!!!!" Shippo was yelling into the mic. "Has anybody noticed it's gettin' hot it herre?"  
  
Hot in.....  
  
So hot in herre...  
  
So hot in...  
  
Oh...  
  
[Nelly]  
  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
  
Flirtatious, tryin to show faces  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up, up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(I said)  
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
[Nelly]  
  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin the models  
  
I see you drivin, sports car, ain't hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tank top, on at this point  
  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
[Nelly]  
  
Stop placin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)  
  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune  
  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Hook x4]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Inu Yasha was dancing with no shirt. Kagome was in a bikini top and her shorts. Miroku, being Miroku, was dancing around naked.  
  
"Miroku, you're gettin' a little too into it, homie!" Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Holy beefaroni!" Shippo yelped and covered his eyes.  
  
I didn't know this about you, Miroku! I'll definitely bear your child!" Sango grabbed him and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"You da man, Miro!" Some guys yelled.  
  
"You think we should stop them before they do something try regret?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Let 'em do what they want. Sango's not in heat anyway." Inu Yasha shrugged lazily.  
  
"Oh...Ok!" Kagome said happily and they started dancing again.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: I little bit of comedy here. Hott in Herre is one of my fav songs. I had to do this! REVIEW! 


	11. Inu Yasha Meets Reggae

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories since forever...But I'm going to try as much as possible to update both of my best fics. I'm givin' ya 2 new chapters of this fic to try to make it up to you guys.  
  
Author's Note2: Oh, yah...I've run out of ideas for songs that the Inu gang can listen to. PLEASE give me any suggestions for good songs that I can make into parodies. I'm banging my head against brick walls trying to figure out stuff for you guys, my loving reviewers. Please bear with me and give me some request, I'll see how many songs I can bend to fit. THANKX!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch11: Inu Yasha Meets Reggae (Bob Marley: Turn Your Lights Down Low)  
  
Shippo was still DJing the party, and the crowd was getting pretty drunk. Honestly, what's wrong with teens these days?  
  
Shippo was still shaking his butt to "Hot in Herre" by Nelly while the girls 'awwwwwww'ed at his cuteness. I have to admit, he is so adorable he's irresistible.  
  
"It's gettin' hot in herre..." Shippo sang to himself and shook his furry tail, "Oh yeah, next song!" He picked a song that sounded good and put it on.  
  
Turn your lights down low  
  
And pull your window curtains;  
  
Oh, let Jah moon come shining in -  
  
Into our life again,  
  
Sayin': ooh, it's been a long, long (long, long, long, long) time;  
  
I kept this message for you, girl,  
  
But it seems I was never on time;  
  
Still I wanna get through to you, girlie,  
  
On time - on time.  
  
I want to give you some love (good, good lovin');  
  
I want to give you some good, good lovin' (good, good lovin').  
  
Oh, I - oh, I - oh, I,  
  
Say, I want to give you some good, good lovin' (good, good lovin'):  
  
Turn your lights down low;  
  
Never try to resist, oh no!  
  
Oh, let my love come tumbling in -  
  
Into our life again,  
  
Sayin': ooh, I love ya!  
  
And I want you to know right now,  
  
I love ya!  
  
And I want you to know right now,  
  
'Cause I - that I -  
  
I want to give you some love, oh-ooh!  
  
I want to give you some good, good lovin';  
  
Oh, I - I want to give you some love; Sayin': I want to give you some good, good lovin';  
  
Turn your lights down low, wo-oh!  
  
Never - never try to resist, oh no!  
  
Ooh, let my love - ooh, let my love come tumbling in -  
  
Into our life again.  
  
Oh, I want to give you some good, good lovin' (good, good lovin').  
  
Everyone was kissing somebody, except Shippo, who was watching curiously.  
  
"I thought this sounded like a sex song..." Shippo muttered and shook his head at the teens. "I'm about to 'turn the lights down low' so I don't have to watch this..."  
  
"Are you trying to arouse me or something, cuz I'm ready to drag you into a room like Sango." Inu Yasha said quickly and captured Kagome's lips again.  
  
"Horny little puppy..." Kagome muttered against Inu Yasha's lips and bit his bottom lip.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: Poor little Shippo's eyes have been soiled...AND IT IS BECAUSE OF MY SINISTER MIND!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *AHEM* I'm okay...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
And...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Inu Yasha Meets Old School

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Aaliyah: Hey guys! Thanks for liking my latest chapter. As promised, here's another chapter. I'm thinking about using a 50 Cent song, 'cause I like him. I'm still waiting for some more suggestions to see what you guys think. If I don't use something you ask for, it's either because I hate the song, or I've never heard it. I don't listen to rock, besides maybe Nickelback (who I believe is a soulful singer) and some Linkin Park. I'll try to download some of it to see what it's like, but please, don't push me.  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Oldies (New Edition: Candy Girl)  
  
"Never play sex songs at a party where a large amount of rowdy teenagers are gettin' they groove on." Shippo wrote down in a notebook. "Okay, I'm gonna get a little old-school on ya'll."  
  
My girl's like candy A candy treat  
  
She knocks me out Off of my feet.  
  
She's as fine as can be  
  
I know this girl is meant for me. Candy girl You are my world  
  
You look so sweet You're my special treat.  
  
Candy girl All I want to say  
  
When you're with me you brighten up my day All I know when I'm with you  
  
You make me feel so good through and thro The way you walk and the way you talk  
  
You always look so good  
  
You make me forget my thoughts. Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Don't you really care? Don't you really care? Do you really need me? Do you really need me? And will you always be there? Ev'ry night and ev'ry day I'm always thinking of you in ev'ry way. All I know when I'm with you You make me feel so good through and through  
  
Candy girl... You are my world  
  
You're ev'rything You're ev'rything You're ev'rything to me.  
  
Candy girl... All I want to say I need your love each and ev'ry day.  
  
Hey fellas! What? Check out Mike and Bobbie's lil ladies OOOOOWIE!!!!!! Well check out Rikki and Rob's! OOOOOWIE!!!!!! What about Ronnie's?  
  
She's bad She's bad I know she's bad. She walks so fast She looks so sweet She makes my heart actually skip a beat.  
  
My girl's the best and that's no lie she tells me that I'm her only guy.  
  
That might be true but, my girl's a joy She don't play around She's right to the point.  
  
My girl's like candy A candy treat She knocks me right off of my feet.  
  
Oh Candy Your love's so sweet  
  
Oh Candy My special treat...  
  
Candy girl... You are my world I need your love each and ev'ry day. Candy girl... All I want to say  
  
You're ev'rything You're ev'rything You're ev'rything to me.  
  
Candy girl... You are my world I need your love each and ev'ry day... Candy girl I need it Need it Need it Need it Need it ev'ry day.  
  
Someone started dancing Michael Jackson style, and another started break dancing. Inu Yasha was whispering the lyrics in Kagome's ear and kissing her like she tasted good enough to eat. Shippo was singing to one of the girls while she 'awwww'ed at his adorable antics.  
  
"Da roof, da roof, da roof is on fire!" Everyone was cheering.  
  
Miroku and Sango came downstairs. "What did we miss?"  
  
"Da PAR-TAY!" Shippo grinned.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: I'm trying to decide between "21 Questions" and "Magic Stick". I'm still taking requests from you guys. Tell me what you think! Stop being lazy and REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
And just so you remember...REVIEW! 


	13. Inu Yasha Meets Freestyle

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Aaliyah: This is a little thing I decided to do as extra. I don't own any of the raps.  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Freestyle  
  
Koga strolled into the party intent on finding Kagome. He saw her dancing in an intimate manner with Inu Yasha, of course. He growled and made his way over to her.  
  
"Kagome, why are you dancing with this bastard...? I'M your mate!" Koga growled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Maybe I'm dancing with him because I WANT to." Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be nice anymore, 'cuz it wasn't getting through to him.  
  
"Get out of here, wolf. We're busy." Inu Yasha gave him a bored look. "She doesn't want YOU."  
  
"WHAT?!" They faced off, and in no time there would probably be some physical damage done.  
  
"Man, you can't walk in here wit' a chip on yo shoulder and try to crash the party!" Shippo told the wolf demon. "We have to settle this like men. We're gonna have a battle, and whoever wins, gets Kagome."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Let me start." Miroku grinned and started rapping.  
  
"If I'm gonna rhyme I'ma rhyme all night. If I'm lookin' for somethin' it's probly a fight. If I'm gonna fuck bitches then they betta be tight, so make sure you got yo head on right...If I gots to play, I'ma play 'til I win. Since I gots ta be here, can't wait to begin. Wanna fuck shorty can't stand shorty friend, cuz honey friend fuck many, many men. Stay wit tha raps, cuz the raps is real. Wanna fuck, then we fuck, already know tha deal. Shit, fuck what you look like, just show tha real. And I keep a spot that we can go ta chill. I love my ---, get down for tha hoes. Only reason I come around is fo tha hos. Pipe works, I lay it down fo tha hos, hit 'em off wit tha dark brown, ya know?"  
  
Shippo put on another beat and Koga started up.  
  
"Check it out. Hit chu wit no delayin' so wat u sayin yo? Silly wit my 9 milli, wat the dillyo? When I be on the mic yes I do my duty, yo. Wile' up in tha club like we willin' in tha studio. You don't wanna violate brotha, really and truly, yo. My main thug brotha named Julio, he moody yo. Type a brotha that'll slap you wit the tooly yo. Bitch suckas scared to death, act fruity, yo. Fuck that, look at shorty, she a little cutie, yo. The way she shake it make me wanna get all in tha booty, yo. Top miss, just hit to bangin' bitches in videos. Wilin' wit my freak, like we up in tha freak shows. Hit you wit tha shit make you feel it all in ya toes, hot shit, got all ya niggas in wet clothes. Stylin' my metaphors when I'm former lay my flows. If you don't know, you fuckin' wit lyrical playa pros."  
  
The crowd 'oooo'ed and Koga gave Inu Yasha a smug smirk. Inu Yasha snorted and started rapping when Shippo put down another beat.  
  
"I got 7 Mack 11s, about eight 38s, 9 nines, 10 Mack tens, the shits never end. You can't touch my riches, even if you had MC Hammer and them 357 bitches. Inu Yasha, tha millionaire tha mansion the yacht, the two weak spots the two hot glocks. That's how I got the weak spots, I shot dread in tha head, took the bread and the lamb spread. Little Gotti got tha shoty to ya body. So don't resist, or you might miss Christmas. I tote guns, I make numba runs, I give MCs tha runs, drippin'. When I throw the clip in tha AK, I slay from far away, everboy hit tha D-E-C-K. My slow flow's remarkable, peace to Mateo, now we smoke weed like Tornamentano sniff tha Yayo, thas crazy blunt. Mack Ls my stuff excels from tha avenues ta jail cells. Oh my God, I'm dropping shit like a pigeon, I hope ya listenin', smackin' babies at they Christenin'. I thank tha Lord for my many blessins. From the stress I keep a vest fo' protection from tha battle wit' us in tha west. And all my niggas in tha pen, here we go again, ain't nuthin' separatin' us but my Mack 10. Born in tha ghetto as a hustla, hold up, a straight soldier, barkin' at tha buses. No matta how you talk, niggas never die, we jus retaliate wit hate and then we multiply. You see me strikin' down tha cops, can't tow dis. Model like a muthafucka, livin' like I wanna. And ain't no stoppin' at tha red lights, I'm sideways thug life muthafucka crime pays. Lead tha cops wit they lights on, chase me nigga zig-zaggin' through the freeway, race me nigga. In a high-speed chase wit tha law, tha realest muthafucka that you ever saw."  
  
"You can lay them beats, man!" One of the guys in the crowd said to Inu Yasha. Koga growled at the guy and glared as he crept away.  
  
"What do you people think?" Shippo asked the people. The crowd started chanting Inu Yasha's name. Shippo turned back to Koga and grinned. "You heard the crowd, Kagome belongs to Inu Yasha."  
  
Koga stared at Inu Yasha and growled angrily. (A/N: Hey, Koga, I'll be your girlfriend!)  
  
*bubble effect* "Really...?" (A/N: Yup!) "Okay!" Koga glomped me and I rubbed his belly like a dog. (A/N: *to girls* Guys like this)  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and started to rub his belly. Inu Yasha flopped on the floor and wagged his foot like he was enjoying her ministrations.  
  
"Wow, Aaliyah, you're right!" Kagome smiled. (A/N: I know)  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: Ah, another day, another chapter. Don't ask me where they learned to rap. Hehehe...  
  
Koga: This is one of your successes, Master.  
  
Aaliyah: I know. You're such a good boy! Have a Milk Bone.  
  
Koga: *begs* Woof, woof! Awoooo!  
  
Aaliyah: I didn't plan to put this chapter in here, but firegodess13 asked for Koga to be in it. So I figured what better way to have Koga and Inu Yasha duke it out than in a freestyle battle?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll sic Koga on you if you don't so...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke: Part 1

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch14: Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke  
  
Part1 - Brandy & Monica: The Boy is Mine  
  
Kikyo walked into the party looking for Inu Yasha. She found him dancing with Kagome and stalked over with steam in her ears.  
  
"Inu Yasha, come to Hell with me. I'm better than this little slut." Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"Oh, HELL NO you didn't just say that to me." Kagome growled.  
  
"Okay, okay...it seems we need to settle this in a peaceful and respectable manner." Shippo looked at the crowd. "You know what that means!"  
  
"BATTLE!!!!"  
  
"Okay, let's get started. Try not to beat her too bad, Kagome." Shippo grinned and ducked from Kikyo's punch.  
  
[Kagome] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
  
[Kikyo] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
  
[Kagome] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
  
I just wanted to know do you know  
  
somebody named you,  
  
you know his name.  
  
[Kikyo] Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
  
[Kagome] I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
[Kikyo] Huh...no no, he's mine.  
  
[Chorus 1]  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough.  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
[Kagome] - I think it's time we got this straight,  
  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
  
Are you insane?  
  
[Kikyo] - See I know that you may be  
  
just a bit jealous of me.  
  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
  
that his love is all in me.  
  
[Kagome] - See I tried to hesitate,  
  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
  
He said without me  
  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
  
ain't that a shame.  
  
[Kikyo] - And maybe you misunderstood,  
  
plus I can't see how he could  
  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
  
All of my love was all it took  
  
[Chorus 2]  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough  
  
it's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
[Kikyo] - Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
you need to know it's me not you  
  
and if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
  
[Kagome] - I think that you should realize,  
  
and try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside.  
  
[Kikyo] - You can say what you wanna say.  
  
What we have you can't take.  
  
From the truth you can't escape.  
  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
  
[Kagome] - When will you get the picture?  
  
You're the past; I'm the future  
  
Get away it's my time to shine  
  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.  
  
[Chorus 2]  
  
[Kikyo] - You can't destroy this love I've found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
[Kagome] - What makes you think that he wants you,  
  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
  
The special place that's in my heart,  
  
he was my love right from the start  
  
[Chorus 2]  
  
[Kagome (sang in chorus):] He belongs to me  
  
[Kikyo (after chorus):] The boy is mine, not yours  
  
[Kagome:] But mine!  
  
[Kikyo:] Not yours!  
  
[Kagome:] But mine!  
  
[Kikyo:] Not yours!  
  
[Kagome:] But mine!  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
"Go, Kagome, it's yo birthday! We gonna party like it's yo birthday!"  
  
"Yeah, you KNOW I'm all that!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kikyo and flipped the bird.  
  
"I'll KILL you!!!!!!!!" Kikyo snarled.  
  
"Kikyo...I will KIK-YO ass if you don't get out of here now!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.  
  
"WHAT NOW...?!?!?!?! YOU BEST ROLL OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed at Kikyo's back as she walked out of the house, pouting like the little punk- ass bitch she is.  
  
"Well...We should have tried this a long time ago..." Inu Yasha watched Kikyo leave.  
  
"You are MINE, Inu Yasha! I WIN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Kagome ran around laughing like a maniac.  
  
"That's my Kagome..." Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: It just came to me. I've suddenly gotten my inspiration back! Expect updates this weekend! I'm refreshed and I have some requests from my reviewers! I'll try to fit some stuff in while writing my other stuff. OoOoO! I'm working on a new chapter for Comedy Central: Inu Yasha Style. Expect that soon too!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
If you don't I'll hurt you so...REVIEW, GODDAMNIT!  
  
Koga: Review for my master! *bows at my feet* 


	15. Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke: Part 2

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch15: Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke  
  
Part 2 - Skee Lo: I Wish  
  
Hojo strolled into the party (where are these dip-shits coming from?!) to look for Kagome. He found her dancing with Inu Yasha (I've heard that before).  
  
"Hey Kagome, wanna dance?" Hojo said happily.  
  
"No thanks, Hojo, I'm fine," Kagome sighed and kept dancing.  
  
"Why would you want to talk with this guy anyway? I'M your boyfriend," Hojo grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, HELL naw you didn't just say that to me," Inu Yasha snarled and rolled up the sleeve of the baggy shirt Kagome gave him to wear.  
  
"Let's not get violent here!" Shippou bounced happily in between the fight, since he was used to it by now, "We seem to have another battle on our hands."  
  
"Yeah, Hoho...you beat me in a battle and you get Kagome," Inu Yasha showed his fangs.  
  
"Alright then!" Hojo grabbed the mic and Shippou laid a beat.  
  
*Hey, this is radio station W-S-K-E-E  
  
We're takin' calls on the wish line  
  
Making all your wacky wishes come true*  
  
Hello?  
  
I wish I was little bit taller,  
  
I wish I was a baller,  
  
I wish I had a girl who looked good  
  
I would call her  
  
I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat  
  
and a six four Impala  
  
I wish I was like six-foot-nine  
  
So I can get with Kagome  
  
Cause she don't know me but yo she's really fine  
  
You know I see her all the time  
  
Everywhere I go, and even in my dreams  
  
I can scheme a way to make her mine  
  
Cause I know she's livin' phat  
  
Her boyfriend's tall and he kills all  
  
So how am I gonna compete with that?  
  
when it comes to playing basketball  
  
I'm always last to be picked  
  
And in some cases never picked at all  
  
So I just lean up on the wall  
  
Or sit up in the bleachers with the rest of the girls  
  
Who came to watch their men ball  
  
Dag y'all! I never understood  
  
Why the jocks get the fly girls  
  
And me, I get the good brats  
  
I tell 'em scat, skittle, scabobble  
  
Got hit with a bottle  
  
And I been in the hospital  
  
For talkin' that mess  
  
I confess it's a shame when you livin' in a city  
  
That's the size of a box and nobody knows yo' name  
  
Glad I came to my senses  
  
Like quick-quick got sick-sick to my stomach  
  
Overcome by the thoughts of me and her together  
  
Right?  
  
So when I asked her out she said I wasn't her type  
  
(repeat)  
  
I wish I had a brand-new car  
  
So far, I got this hatchback  
  
And everywhere I go, yo I gets laughed at  
  
And when I'm in my car I'm laid back  
  
I got an 8-track and a spare tire in the backseat  
  
But that's flat  
  
And do you really wanna know what's really whack  
  
See I can't even get a date  
  
So, what do you think of that?  
  
I heard that prom night is a bomb night  
  
With the hood rats you can hold tight  
  
But really tho' I 'm a figaro  
  
When I'm in my car I can't even get a hello  
  
Well so many people wanna cruise Crenshaw on Sunday  
  
Well then I'ma have to get in my car and go  
  
You know I take the 110 until the 105  
  
Get off at Crenshaw tell my homies look alive  
  
Cause it's hard to survive when your livin'  
  
In a concrete jungle and  
  
These girls just keep passin' me by  
  
She looks fly, she looks fly  
  
Makes me say my, my, my  
  
(repeat)  
  
I wish I was a little bit taller...  
  
I wish I was a baller...  
  
I wish I was a little bit taller y'all  
  
I wish I was a baller (3)  
  
Hey, I wish I had my way  
  
'Cause everyday would be a Friday  
  
You could even speed on the highway  
  
I would play ghetto games  
  
Name my kids ghetto names  
  
Little Mookie, Big Al, Lorraine  
  
Yo you know that's on the real  
  
So if you're down on your luck  
  
Then you should notice how I feel  
  
Cause if you don't want me around  
  
See I go simple, I go easy, I go greyhound  
  
Hey, you , what's that sound?  
  
Everybody look what's going down  
  
Ahhhh, yes, ain't that fresh?  
  
Everybody wants to get down like dat  
  
(repeat)  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and snatched the mic rudely from Hojo. "Let me show you some real stuff, BOY," Inu Yasha sneered while winking at Kagome.  
  
[Inu Yasha]  
  
You are now rapping...with Inu Yasha  
  
you gotta love it...  
  
I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
  
I provide everything you need and I  
  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe  
  
[Miroku]  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
[Inu Yasha]  
  
If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?  
  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
  
some of my friends?  
  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
  
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?  
  
In the bed if I used my tongue would you like that?  
  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
  
and we could go do what you like, I know you like that  
  
[Miroku]  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
[Inu Yasha]  
  
Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
  
Are you my soul mate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
  
do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
  
would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
  
We only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
  
I love you like a fat kid love cake  
  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile  
  
[Miroku]  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
  
would you love me if I was down and out?  
  
Would you still have love for me?  
  
Girl...  
  
[Inu Yasha]  
  
Could you love me in a Bentley?  
  
Could you love me on a bus?  
  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
  
could you love me in a Bentley?  
  
Could you love me on a bus?  
  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us...  
  
"Well, I think we ALL know who won this one..." Shippou grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoho, but Kagome is MINE," Inu Yasha smirked in a way only Inu Yasha could smirk, and put his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Hoho walked out of the party with a long face. He looked like he just remembered something and turned around. "It's HOJO!" he screamed and stormed out.  
  
Inu Yasha +Aaliyah: "WHATEVER!!!!!!!" Shippou put on another song and everybody went back to dancing.  
  
"Ain't any party like a Shippou party, 'cuz a Shippou party don't stop!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his pants backwards like Kriss Kross. Miroku put on a do- rag one of the guys gave him. Shippou wore a heavy diamond-studded necklace. Kagome had on a tight girl-sized Sixers jersey. Sango had a shirt airbrushed with Aaliyah's face on it.  
  
"PARTY OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Aaliyah: Another day, another chapter. I'm fresh out of ideas for Comedy Central: Inu Yasha Style. I'm taking suggestions for any of my stories. NO FLAMES. If you flame me, I will send you to Hell. Review!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke: Part 3

Aaliyah: I have decided to put Sess in this cuz I felt like it. And people  
seem to want him too.  
A/N: This comes out messed up when you try to upload it in story formant,  
so I'm doing it in poetry format instead. This (~~~) is a page break  
telling you which part is the song.  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
Ch16: Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke  
Part 3 - Ludacris, "Move Bitch"  
Sesshomaru walked into the party. "DUDE, PARTY!" (Oh, the OOC-ness...) He  
grabbed the karaoke mic and started up a song. In about 3 seconds flat, the  
girls were fanning themselves and panting like bitches in heat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Whistling]  
  
[Chorus 2]  
  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
  
[Sesshomaru]  
OH NO! The fight's out!  
I'm 'bout to punch yo...lights out  
Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill  
There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still  
I've been drankin' and bustin' two  
and I been thankin' of bustin' you  
Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead  
And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead  
Causin' confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace  
It's not an illusion, we runnin tha streets  
So bye-bye to all you groupies and golddiggers  
Is there a bumper on your ass? NO NIGGA!  
I'm doin' a hundred on the highway  
So if you do the speed limit, get the FUCK outta my way  
I'm D.U.I., hardly ever caught sober  
and you about to get ran the FUCK over  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Jaken over second chorus]  
BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out  
BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out, move  
  
here I come, there I go  
UH OH! Don't jump bitch, move  
you see them headlights? You hear that fuckin' crowd?  
Start that goddamn show, I'm comin' through  
Hit the stage and knock the girlies down  
I fuck the crowd up - that's what I do  
Young and successful - a sex symbol  
The bitches want me to fuck - true, true...  
Hold up wait up, shorty  
"Oh wazzzupp, get my dick sucked, what are YOU doin'????"  
Sidelinin' my fuckin' bussiness  
Tryin' to get my baby child support soon  
Give me that truck and take that rental back  
Who bought these fuckin' TV's and jewelry bitch, tell me that?  
No, I ain't bitter, I don't give a fuck  
But I'ma tell you like this bitch  
You better not walk in front of my tour bus  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[I-20 over second chorus]  
Bring it, get 'em  
  
Too bad I'm on the right track  
Beef, got the right Mack  
Hit the trunk, grab the pump, pump, I'll be right back  
We buyin' bars out, showin' scars out  
We heard there's hoes out, so we brought the cars out  
Grab the pills cuz we poppin tonight,  
Beat the shit outta security for stoppin' tha fight  
I got a fifth of the remy, fuck the Belve and 'cris  
I'm sellin' shit up in the club like I work in the bitch  
Fuck the dress codes, it's street clothes, we all street niggaz  
We on the dance floor, throwin' bows, beatin' up niggaz  
I'm from the D.E.C., tryin' to disrespect D.T.P.  
And watch the bottles start flyin' from the V.I.P.  
Fuck this rap shit, we clap bitch, two in your body  
Grab ya four, start a fight dog, ruin the party  
So move bitch, get out the way hoe  
All you faggot motherfuckers make way for 2-0  
So...  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Whistling]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GO SESSHY-SAMA!" Rin cheered for her foster father and danced about  
happily.  
"WHO LET THE LITTLE KID IN HERE?!" Kagome's friend Yumi screamed. "MY MOM'S  
GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!"  
"Say she didn't eat her veggies when she was little!" Kagome suggested.  
*blank looks*  
"She doesn't even know you're having this party!"  
"...Oh YEAH...Dude! I can raid her beer stash!" Yumi ran downstairs and  
brought back packs of beer.  
"AWESOME!!!!!!!!!"  
...And the party continues...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Aaliyah: Another chapter done!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
You wanna press that bluish button...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke: Part 4

Aaliyah: This comes out messed up when you try to do it in story formant,  
so I'm doing it in poetry format instead. This (~~~) is a page break  
telling you which part is the song.  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
Ch17: Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke  
Part 4 - 112, "Peaches 'N' Cream"  
Miroku was looking through the songs. His face lit up and he grabbed Inu  
Yasha and Sesshomaru. "We're gonna do this one!" He told Shippo to start  
the beat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So hot, hot...  
It's the S the L the I the M...  
Let me tell you what I wanna do  
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex, wanna ride with you  
Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you  
Can't get enough of you  
Always taken of you  
So sweet, so very wet  
So good, girl you make me sweat  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream  
I never thought that I would be  
So addicted to you  
On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby inside of you  
Love the way you're just flowin down  
And I can feel it all around  
In the front, in the back of you  
Ooh I love the taste of you  
Girl you know what I'm talking about  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream  
Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up  
Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up  
See the boys 112 we from the A'  
(A' - shorty we don't play)  
And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play  
So all the ladies in the house if your peach the shit  
Put your hands in the air represent your clique  
Peaches and cream  
I need it 'cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream  
Oh girl I need it  
I gotta have it  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed  
Or baby on the stairs  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
Oh girl I need it  
I gotta have it  
It's always on my mind  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I like it in my car  
Or even in my bed  
Or baby on the stairs  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean  
Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean, peaches and cream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"...Guys."  
"Yeah..."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Aaliyah: I love this song!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
PRESS THAT DAMNED BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke: Part 5

Aaliyah: Ok, ok...I don't own anything...There! I said it! Happy now!?  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch18: Inu Yasha Meets Karaoke  
  
Part 5 - K-Ci and Jojo, "Tell Me It's Real"  
  
"Miroku, we're gonna do this one. The girls'll love it." Inu Yasha grinned and grabbed the mic. "This one's for my baby, Kagome."  
  
"I'm also dedicating this to Sango." Miroku winked at Sango, making her blush and look down.  
  
Are you for me  
  
like I am for you  
  
can we share a love  
  
to last forever  
  
and if so  
  
let me know Tell me it's real  
  
this feeling that we feel  
  
tell me that it's real  
  
don't let love come just  
  
to pass us by  
  
try, is all we have to do  
  
it's up to me and you  
  
to make this special love last forever more(listen) Baby, you told me that you loved me  
  
and you'd never leave my side  
  
'til the bitter end  
  
through the thick and thin  
  
you promised me baby  
  
that you wasn't going anywhere, yes you did  
  
baby keep it real  
  
let me know just how you feel Tell me it's real  
  
this feeling that we feel  
  
tell me that it's real  
  
don't let love come just  
  
you better try  
  
to pass us by  
  
try, is all we have to do  
  
it's up to me and you  
  
to make this special love(special love) last forever more I can't explain the way you make me feel  
  
every time that you tell me that you love me  
  
and you know you did  
  
so many times  
  
just when I thought that love could never be a part of me  
  
that's when you came along  
  
you showed me happiness  
  
baby you are the best  
  
I think you're different from the rest  
  
and I really love you Tell me it's real  
  
this feeling that we feel  
  
tell me that it's real (aww, yeah)  
  
don't let love come just  
  
to pass us by  
  
try, is all we have to do  
  
it's up to me and you (awww-ohhh yeah)  
  
to make this special love last forever more Tell me it's real  
  
this feeling that I feel  
  
tell me it's real  
  
for your love  
  
I would do anything Tell me it's real  
  
this feeling that we feel (ooh yeah-e-yeah)  
  
tell me that it's real  
  
don't let love come just  
  
to pass us by (you better)  
  
try, is all we have to do  
  
it's up to me and you (aww yeah)  
  
to make this special love last forever more (Chorus :) Do you really love me  
  
do you really care  
  
you promised that you'd never leave my side  
  
you promised that you'd always be there  
  
it's all we have to do, oh yeah I'll be there for you, baby  
  
if you be there for me, sweetheart  
  
I thought that we were meant to be  
  
for eternity  
  
I thought you loved me, baby And Mama told me take it slow  
  
boy you just don't know  
  
anything about love  
  
if you and I were meant to be  
  
you would know  
  
it would show by the end of this song  
  
ahh-ohhh, oooh, oh-oh-oohhhh  
  
Kagome hugged Inu Yasha and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
Sango was still looking at the floor when Miroku came up to her. There was a moment of silence between them, until Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Did you...like it?"  
  
Sango threw her arms around him and started sobbing. "When...we made love...I didn't think you wanted any more than that..."  
  
"That's not true, Sango...I really love you. I didn't ask you to bear my child because I knew you would never accept."  
  
"I was afraid of being rejected. So I never told you...I love you."  
  
Miroku smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: Isn't it beautiful? I, personally, love that song.  
  
Ch19 Preview: "Hey, Sesshomaru, I dare you to sing this song...Or are you too scared?" Inu Yasha grinned. "Ha! You wish!" Sess looked at the song and his eyes widened. "Oh, no..." He grabbed the mic and sighed before the beat came up. He started to sing...  
  
Aaliyah: I'm gonna cut you off, cuz there's no way I can give you more of a preview without revealing the song. I want at LEAST 10 more reviews, or I just might not have the inspiration to go on.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. Man! I Feel Like a Woman!

Author's Note: I've been getting complaints about the fact that I use way too much rap. Here's why: RAP IS MY MUSIC.  
  
I can't help it if rap is my main music obsession. Because I'm such a nice person, I'll apologize for not giving you people what you want. I'll put something other than rap in here every chance I get. The problem is I don't listen to rock. But I do like a few songs, so I'll put those in there.  
  
And there are various other problems. You guys bitch and moan about who you like and who's not real and the like. Half of you hate Avril, a handful hates Good Charlotte, and yet others hate Pink. How am I supposed to know the kinds of music you guys like? You have to understand, it's difficult narrowing the choices down, so I resort to using music I like. It's a lot easier on me. If you really don't like the stuff I use, make your own fic about music, or just stop reading this fic.  
  
Thank you for reading my note. Now on to the story!  
  
Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch19: "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!"  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, I dare you to sing this song...Or are you too scared?" Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
"Ha! You wish!" Sess looked at the song and his eyes widened. "Oh, no..." He grabbed the mic and sighed before the beat came up. He started to sing...  
  
*I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
  
Gonna let it all hang out  
  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
  
No inhibitions - make no conditions  
  
Get a little outta line  
  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
  
I only wanna have a good time  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
I get totally crazy  
  
can you feel it  
  
come, come, come on baby  
  
I feel like a woman...*  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm going to KILL you!!!!!!!" Sess started chasing Inu Yasha around wildly, swinging his fists at him.  
  
"C'mon, Sesshomaru, it was a JOKE!" Inu Yasha ducked as Sess swung at him again.  
  
"Should we help him?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"If we do, Sess'll kick our asses for protecting him. I think Inu Yasha needs to pay for his mistakes..." Kagome and Sango nodded and continued to watch Sess chase Inu Yasha around the house, paying no mind when they broke a lamp or ran over a house-pet.  
  
Miroku staggered over to Sango, drunk as all hell. "Hey, Sango, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King. Treat me right and I'll do it your way."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: I didn't get enough reviews, but it's my birthday, so I'll be humble. Hope you like it. 


	20. Weak

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Aaliyah: You've heard it before. I don't own Inu Yasha...AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!!!!! ...Sorry, saying that just makes me feel better.  
  
Okay, I want to use a couple of songs that aren't rap, but I'm having a hard time making them into parodies. If you have an idea for a song, then send me an e-mail with your review.  
  
Ch 20: SWV – "Weak"  
  
"I'm bored..." Kagome said with a sigh. The party was over, and everyone had gone home except Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "There's nothing worse than having nothing to do on a Saturday night." Her friends from the past nodded in agreement.  
  
"...Why don't we have another party?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome snapped her fingers. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
*****************************  
  
In about half an hour they had another party going strong. Wild would be an understatement. And then, out of the blue, a slow song came up.  
  
Inu Yasha held out his clawed hand to Kagome with a smile. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"  
  
Kagome smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "There's no one else I'd rather dance with."  
  
Kagome placed her hands on Inu Yasha's broad shoulders, and Inu Yasha put his hands around Kagome's waist.  
  
***I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you do to me  
  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
  
Now my heart starts beating triple time  
  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
  
I can't figure out just what to do  
  
When the problem here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
Time after time after time I tried to fight it  
  
But your love is strong  
  
It keeps me holdin' on  
  
Resistance is down when you're around my ba-a-by  
  
In my condition, I don't want to be alone  
  
Now my heart starts beating triple time  
  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
  
I can't figure out just what to do  
  
When the problem here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
I get so weak  
  
Blood starts racing through my veins (I get so weak)  
  
Ooh, it's something I can't explain (I get so weak)  
  
Something 'bout the way you do  
  
The things you do...  
  
Knocks me right (off my feet)  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
I don't know what it is that you're done to me  
  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
  
Whatever it is that you do when you what you're doin  
  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
  
Now my heart starts beating triple time  
  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
  
I can't figure out just what to do  
  
When the problem here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
Time after time after time  
  
I try to fight it  
  
But your love is strong  
  
It keeps on holding on  
  
Resistance is down when you're around  
  
In no condition, I don't want to be alone  
  
Now my heart starts beating triple time  
  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
  
I can't figure out just what to do  
  
When the problem here is you  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
I try hard to fight it  
  
No way can I deny it  
  
You're love is so sweet  
  
Knocks me right off my feet  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak  
  
I get so weak  
  
Blood starts racin' through my veins I got so weak  
  
Boy, it's something that I can't explain I get so weak  
  
Something 'bout the way you do the things you're doin'  
  
Knocks me right off my feet (off my feet)  
  
I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
  
I get so weak in the knees  
  
I can hardly speak  
  
I lose all control  
  
It's something comes over me  
  
In a daze, it is so amazing  
  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
  
By my side, I swallow my pride  
  
Your love is so sweet; it knocks me right off my feet  
  
Can't explain why your love just makes me weak*  
  
The song was over and Inu Yasha rested his face in Kagome's silky hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
*I'm not alone...This is where I belong now...* Inu Yasha thought as her looked into Kagome's eyes. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "I love you too, Inu Yasha."  
  
******************************************  
  
Aaliyah: That was just so damn romantic, huh? You know you love it. C'mon, say it, say it! You liked it!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	21. Somewhere I Belong

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch21: Inu Yasha's Theme - Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong"  
  
"Inu Yasha...?" Kagome said and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, love?" Inu Yasha smiled gently.  
  
Kagome blushed at the new nickname, but continued asking her question. "If you could express yourself in one song, what would it be?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes showed sadness and he grabbed the karaoke mic. His voice was sorrowful and it seemed like his whole past was reflected in the words.  
  
(When this began)  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
(I was confused)  
  
And I let it all out to find/  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
(Inside of me)  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel?  
  
(Nothing to lose)  
  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
and I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
(I was confused)  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
(So what am I?)  
  
What do I have but negativity?  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
  
(Nothing to lose)  
  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
When he stopped, he felt like he had just gotten the biggest of all burdens off his back. Kagome embraced him and whispered into his ear. "You'll never be alone, Inu Yasha. I love you too much for that. I'm here for you."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Aaliyah: You want rock? You'll get it if it's the last thing I do, goddammit! I like this damned song! And you'd better like it too!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Angel of Mine

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch22: Kagome's Theme - Monica "Angel of Mine"  
  
"My turn," Kagome said with a smile. "This one's just for you." Kagome placed her finger on Inu Yasha's nose affectionately, and then went and picked up the mic.  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, lookin' at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
how you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
nothing means more to me than what we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
what you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if it were new,  
  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you...)  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
you came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time. (But boy you're right on time)  
  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
I look at you lookin' at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"Do you really think of me that way?" Inu Yasha asked with hope in his voice.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Of course I do. Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Inu Yasha realized this and smiled. He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes contentedly. "Don't ever leave me, Kagome."  
  
"I'd never dream of it."  
  
***************************************  
  
Aaliyah: Isn't it wonderful? I thought so. Not rock, but not rap. So as long as I'm getting the point across, what does it matter?  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW 


	23. Miss Independent

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch23: Sango's Theme - Kelly Clarkson "Miss Independent"  
  
"Hey, Sango, what song would you call your 'theme song'?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Good question. But I have a perfect answer!" Sango picked up the karaoke mic and started the beat.  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss On Her Own  
  
Miss Almost Grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
what is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love.  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
  
When love, when love is true  
  
When Miss Independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of "why can't that be me"  
  
I'm so glad I finally see...  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love, when love is true...  
  
Miss Independent  
  
"So...you were afraid to fall in love with me?" Miroku asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but now I see there's nothing to be afraid of." Sango smiled and Miroku smiled back at her. Sango looked surprised and smacked Miroku across the face.  
  
Of course, Miroku had groped Sango's ass.  
  
"You were on a roll too..." Inu Yasha shook his head in a disappointed manner.  
  
"Well...This was the longest time he went without groping..." Kagome said to make it a little more positive.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! 


	24. Frontin

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Aaliyah: *thinking hard* Nope, still don't own it...  
  
Ch24: Miroku's Theme - Pharrell "Frontin'"  
  
"I think I'll do a little sumthin' sumthin'," Miroku said slyly. He grabbed the mic and started to dance around in a very suggestive manner. But you know him...  
  
[Verse: Miroku]  
  
Don't wanna sound full of myself or rude  
  
But you ain't looking at no other dudes cause you love me  
  
(I'm sorry but.. so sexy)  
  
So you think about a chance  
  
You find yourself trying to do my dance  
  
Maybe cause you love me (Uh, you do it well)  
  
So then we tried - ain't feeling this love now  
  
Because you weren't used to how fast we touched (fast we touched)  
  
Then we locked eyes - and I knew I was in there  
  
And I was gon' tear ya ass up (tear ya ass up)  
  
[Chorus: Miroku]  
  
I know that I'm carrying on, never mind if I'm showing off  
  
I was just frontin (you know I want ya babe)  
  
I'm ready to bet it all, unless you don't care at all  
  
But you know I want ya (you should stop frontin babe)  
  
[Verse: Miroku]  
  
Trying to be the best girlfriend you could be  
  
But still you sneak and look at me, and girl I love it  
  
Then you give your other girl a shove  
  
Tell her you gon' palm her ass like it was  
  
And she's gon love it (whoa-oh whoa, yeah, yeah)  
  
So then we tried - ain't feeling this love now  
  
Because you weren't used to how fast we touched (fast we touched)  
  
Then we locked eyes - and I knew I was in there  
  
And I was gon' tear ya ass up (tear ya ass up)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge]  
  
[S:] We got another one Pha-real  
  
[M:] Dance, ooooooh ooooh  
  
[S:] I call you Pha-real cause you the truest, haha, Young!  
  
[M:] Whoa-oh, oh ohhhh  
  
[S:] Uh, yeah  
  
[M:] Dance, ooooooh ooooh  
  
[S:] Yeah, lemme talk to em  
  
[M:] Whoa-oh, oh ohhhh  
  
[S:] I'm a keep it real  
  
[Verse: Sesshomaru]  
  
Every time your name was brought up  
  
I would act all nonchalant infront of an audience  
  
Like if you was just another shorty I put the naughty on  
  
But uh, truth be told you do me for a loop, this Hov  
  
I'm too old to be frontin when I'm feeling Denzel  
  
And you acting like you ain't appealing but you are  
  
Stuting like you ain't my only girl but you are (I was just frontin)  
  
I'm ready to stop when you are  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Outro: Miroku]  
  
Dance, ooooooh ooooh  
  
Whoa-oh, oh ohhhh  
  
Dance, ooooooh ooooh  
  
Whoa-oh, oh ohhhh  
  
Miroku smiled and put down the mic. "Did you like it?" He asked Sango.  
  
"So...You really liked me, but you acted like all you wanted was finding a girl to sleep with."  
  
"I was trying to keep my playa image!"  
  
"Great reason, Miro..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Aaliyah: ...Sadly, this fic is coming close to an end. I think more than 20 chapters is quite enough. There's going to be one more chapter, but I don't know if I want to just spring it on you. I think I'll wait a bit. ^__^ I'm tired of typing, just...REVIEW. 


	25. Atomic Dog

Inu Yasha Meets Music  
  
Ch25: Shippo's Theme - George Clinton "Atomic Dog"  
  
"Hey, how come I can't sing anything?" Shippo said with a pout. He boldly grabbed the mic and everyone looked at him going 'awww...'  
  
Yeah, this is a story of a famous dog  
  
For the dog that chases its tail will be dizzy  
  
These are clapping dogs, rhythmic dogs  
  
Harmonic dogs, house dogs, street dogs  
  
Dog of the world unite  
  
Dancin' dogs  
  
Yeah  
  
Countin' dogs, funky dogs  
  
Nasty dogs (Dog)  
  
Atomic dog  
  
Atomic dog  
  
Like the boys  
  
When they're out there walkin' the streets  
  
May compete  
  
Nothin' but the dog in ya  
  
Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Like the boys  
  
When they're out there walkin' the streets  
  
May compete  
  
Nothin' but the dog in ya  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Oh, why must I chase the cat  
  
Like the boys  
  
When they're out there walkin' the streets  
  
May compete  
  
Nothin' but the dog in ya  
  
Ruff  
  
Ruff  
  
Ruff  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Do the dogcatcher, dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher, dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher, baby, do the dogcatcher  
  
Ooh  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Bow-wow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah  
  
Just walkin' the dog  
  
Oh, atomic dog  
  
Futuristic bow-wow  
  
Ruff  
  
Leader of the pack  
  
Wild dog  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Just the dog in me  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Just the dog in me  
  
Nothin' but the dog in me  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
The dog in me (Dog in me)  
  
The dog is in me (Dog in me)  
  
Do the dogcatcher, dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher  
  
Do you wanna do the dogcatcher  
  
Well, baby, why don't you do it again for me  
  
Dogcatcher, dogcatcher  
  
Do the dogcatcher  
  
House-trained dogs  
  
Wild dogs  
  
Say it again  
  
Why must I feel like that  
  
Why must I chase the cat  
  
Inu Yasha laughed when Shippo finished the song. "You're not a dog, you mutt!"  
  
"I was talking more about you than me." Shippo grinned happily.  
  
"Are you mocking me?!"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"BRAT!" Inu Yasha screamed and started chasing Shippo around.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Back to the old ways..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Aaliyah: I just realized that poor Shippo didn't get to sing anything, so I had to push an extra chapter in here for my little Shippo-chan! *huggles him* Next Chapter: The Finale. REVIEW FOR ME! 


End file.
